1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch, and more particularly, to a push release latch for a flip-down type display panel or device.
2. Statement of the Problem
Vehicles are increasingly being manufactured with a variety of onboard electronic gear. The onboard electronic gear can be utilitarian in nature, including navigation and/or communication devices. The electronic gear can also be for entertainment purposes, including video players, music players, etc. Various types of automotive and/or portable electronic gear include removable components or components that swing, pivot or otherwise extend from the gear, such as, for example, into a passenger compartment. Device manufacturers are adding electronic devices that include display screens. Due to the limited space in an automotive passenger compartment and/or in environments in which portable gear is used, and in order to protect the electronic gear when not in use, such electronic gear is typically designed to be stowed when not in use.
In the prior art, a display screen is typically fastened in a stowed position using some manner of twist or slide latch. The prior art twist or slide latch extends a tongue or tab that engages the display screen and holds it in the stowed position. The prior art twist or slide latch must be operated in order to engage the stowed portion and must be operated in order to release the stowed portion.
The prior art approach has several drawbacks. A prior art twist or slide latch may extend into the passenger compartment, posing a risk of contact with an occupant. A prior art twist or slide latch may require excessive force and may be hard for children or the elderly to operate. A prior art twist or slide latch may require a comparatively large force to operate in comparison to the size and/or weight of the component being latched. A prior art twist or slide latch may be difficult to locate in a dim vehicle or airplane interior.